Not Everything Goes As Expected
by kinemcfly
Summary: What will happen when a normal teenage girl and a famous heartbreaker runs into each other?  A Harry Styles/One Direction story! Written from both's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

It was around 18.30 and I was walking home from soccer practice. It was getting dark and boring so I pulled out my Ipod to keep me with company. I was searching trough my songs until I found the perfect song, Torn by One Direction. I have to admit it they are pretty good, and I kind of have fancied Harry since I saw his audition on tv. Okay who am I kidding, I fancy him a lot. I even have been down at the studios once and I think he winked at me but I got pushed away so it wasn't sure. Something that made my hear tear up. Omg, I'm such a fangirl.

It was just about to get to time were Harry was singing when I heard some weird voices. I stopped the song trying to listen to it. It sounded like screaming and it was coming closer, I was getting nervous so I tried to walk faster and faster. Suddenly someone ran in my back causing me to fall on the ground. "AHH! What the fuck dude?" I looked up to see who it was, but he just kept running as he looked back at me. I was just starring at him, apparently he was wearing a grey beanie and sunglasses. "Douche bag" I yelled after him as he was running to the

left, in an alley.

I was trying to get on my feet when some screaming girls pushed me back at the ground again. "Move it bitch" one of them said looking back at me as she continued running with the screaming girls. What are they running after I thought. "That guy? Well haha those bitches just ran the wrong way" I said inside me. I got up and kept walking home. "Who was that anyway?" I said to myself. "Ohhh! It must be someone famous!" I said in a jokily way.

I was at the alley, the one the boy had run into, when I saw him. He was leaning into a fence breathing heavily and looked surprisingly relieved. "Hey you!" I yelled to him. He looked my way. "Yeah you!" I said as I walked to him. "You could have say sorry, I felt on my bum and it kind of hurt." I said to him with a really mean voice. "So we meet again!" He said in a really familiar voice. "What do you mean?" I answered, I was kind of getting creeped out. "You remember me now?" He took of his beanie and soft brown curls appeared, I still didn't recognized him until he removed his sunglasses and I looked deep in the most beautiful green eyes I ever had seen. This had to be a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's POV:**

In front of me stood the most beautiful girl staring at me, it didn't bother me. It was cute, just like her. Her long light brown hair was up in a ponytail. Her long fit body was wearing a dark red hoodie and soccer shorts. She looked hot, nothing is more hotter than a girl wearing soccer shorts. "Hey you!" I said to her as I half smiled at her. She stopped staring, looked on the ground as she leaned to the fence. I could tell she was trying to play it cool. I laughed quietly. "Uhm…hi?" she answered back. "I'm Harry Styles" I introduces myself. "I know" she said while trying to play it cool again. I just laughed at how silly, but cute she looked. "So may I ask you what your name is?" I asked her with a big grin. She looked up to me. "Yeah I guess. I'm Joanna!" She smiled back at me. "Pretty" I said, looking down at the ground getting shy. I never got shy around girls, but why was I shy around her?

**Joanna's POV:**

Wow, I couldn't believe I was actually talking to Harry. He looked shy, I never thought he was the shy type. We talked for what felt like hours. He was being the exact person you see on the cameras. Good he's not one of them that play nice in front of the camera and when it's off, the person is a total bitch. He was about to tell about the other contestant when someone who was yelling interrupted him, "There he is!" It was the girls that was chasing him earlier. "Shit! Run" He said. I couldn't answer before I felt a strong hand dragging me. The girls ran after us and they were fast. "Where do you live?" he yelled to me. "Wait what? Why?" I yelled back at him trying to catch my breath. "Cus I fucking need a place to hide!" He sounded angry causing me to get a little bit teared up. "Oh…!" I paused "This Way!" I yelled as I ran to the left. I finally saw my house and we ran the fastest we could. I opened the door and we got safely in. He sat down trying to catch his breath. "That..was close! Thank you." He said while heavily breathing. "Your welcome!" I said in a bitter tone as I was heading up stairs. "Were are you going?" He asked. "To my bedroom?" "Aren't you going to show me around." He asked, "Okay. There's the kitchen, there's the living room, bathroom and bedroom are upstairs." I almost yelled at him. He was standing with his hands in his pockets "Why are you mad at me?" he said almost whispering. "I'm not mad at you it just that you yelled at me while we were running and it kind of hurt." "I'm sorry" he paused "Friends again?" He asked half smiling while stretching his arms out waiting for a hug. How could I be mad at him? Standing there looking all cute. Ah he won. I hugged him back saying "Of course"

The night went fast, I showed him around the house and now we were sitting in my bedroom drinking hot chocolate. I placed my cup on the table while saying. "I guess it's time for bed" "Where am I sleeping?" he asked me. He was staying over? I guess that was okay. "Ehmm…On the couch?" I said. "Down there, all alone, in the dark? He looked terrified. I couldn't help but laugh "Aww is little Hazza scared of the dark?" I said in a jokingly way. "Hey we all got our fears woman!" I said in a funny voice. We bursted out in laughter. "Well I guess you can sleep here on the floor, we have and extra mattress and all." He looked at me with puppy eyes "Can't I sleep in your bed, with you?" I laughed "No way! We just met, you are sleeping on the floor." I said laughing at him. "Okay" he sounded disappointed. I just laughed, how could I not?

We talked a little more, he was talking about something but I really didn't pay attention because by every second my eyes were getting sleepier and sleepier and I drifted away in my sleep dreaming about my new friend Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken by the sun shining trough my window. I looked at my cell phone, it was 6.30. Still a half hour until I was suppose to wake up. I turned to left to find Harry sleeping next to me, aww he was so c..WAIT WHAT? Why is he in my bed? "Harry!" I yelled at him. He was he looked pretty shocked. "What?" He had no idea what was going on. "Why are you in my bed?" I asked getting all frustrated. "Umh…well" he said looking down. "Harry!" I said looking him straight in the eyes. "Well, I couldn't sleep and your bed looked so much comfortable and well I was getting scared of all the noises. Sorry!" He looked so embarrassed. Arghh! He was getting on my nerves. He looked so innocent and cute, but he still slept in my bed without with me knowing. Well I could forgive him. I had too, we had became such great friends even though we met each other yesterday. I had to forgive him "It's okay" I signed. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"I have to go to school, so I better get ready." I said to him while I got up. I was about to step out of the bed when I felt two strong arms pulling me back. "You are not going anywhere miss." He said with a cheeky laugh. I couldn't help to smile. "I have to go to school Harry!" I said to him while laughing. "Can't you stay home with me? Please?" Oh no! He gave me the puppy look, again. I couldn't resist so I said yes. You have no idea how happy he got. Like a five year old when they see candy.

The rest of the day we were just doing the things friends do, we played some Playstation 3, and apparently he is a really bad looser. I learned a lot of new things about him. He life seemed so perfect. He looked perfect, he had a perfect personality, a perfect family, and everything was perfect about him.

After a while of talking he told me that he was really craving cupcakes. I just laughed and said, "Then why not make some eh?" I started finding ingredients and started baking. I must say, I wasn't the best cook but they turned out pretty good.

I was on my second cupcake when Harry had already eaten up all of his four cupcakes. "Woah chill it dude!" I laughed at him. He was rubbing his belly, haha. "Sorry, this cupcakes was so good." He said. "Yeah I can see that. You got icing all over your face." He looked ridiculous cute. "Take it off then" he said then pulled the cheesiest smile I've ever seen. I got closer to him trying to remove the icing. Once I removed it he was stepping closer to me. He was just centimeters away now. I could feel his hot breath breathing loudly at me. I could see the lust in his eyes. I was looking at his lips, oh those juicy lips, how much I wanted them right now. He gave me a small smirk and moved closer to me. I think we were about to kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's Pov:**

I moved closer, I could see that she wanted me. I wanted her too. I was just centimeters away from her. I was about to kiss her but my phone interrupted us. I looked at my phone and I saw that Zayn was calling. "Really?" I thought to myself. "I should take this" I said to her. She nodded and looked quite disappointed while she headed upstairs. It made me smile a bit. I waited until she was gone until I answered the phone. "Was it is Zayn?" I asked him. "Where are you man, we have to rehearse" he asked. "At a girl house!" I answered his answer simply as I can probably sounding a bit annoyed. I could hear the boys oohing. "Who is the lucky one eh?" Niall asked. "Her name is Joanna." I paused while l smiled. "And we where about to kiss, thanks a lot guys." "You get a second chance man, Invite her to the show tomorrow. Maybe you get a kiss then eh? You lover boy!" I heard Louis yell in a funny voice. The other started to laugh. "Not funny guys!" I signed "Pick me up okay?" I gave the address and ended the call.

I found Joanna upstairs putting make up on. "You don't need that you know?" I said to her. She just gave me a quick a look and was now heading to me. "About earlier…" She started "Yeah?" I wanted her to continue. "That really didn't meant anything right? We were just in the moment right?" She asked me. I must admit, my heart sunked a little. "Yeah yeah of course, just caught in the moment" I gave her a small smile, trying to hide my disappointment. "Great, let's just be friends" She gave me a hug, I tried to return it, it was harder than you think. The doorbell interrupted us. "Who's that?" She asked. "Must be the boys, I asked them to pick me up. Got to rehearsal " I said. "Oh well, guess I see you later?" she asked as cute as she could. "Yeah, what about tomorrow? I got two tickets to the show, invite your friend or something and meet me there?" I asked her with a flirty smile. I couldn't stay mad at her for just wanting to be friends. Being friends was better than nothing knowing her at all. "Really?" She asked surprised and gave me a big hug. The doorbell kept ringing. "Maybe you should get that?" I asked, she laughed and ran downstairs. The back of her head looked absolutely gorgeous too, was I really falling for a girl I've just met?

**Joanna's POV:**

I ran down the stairs, opened the door to find four incredibly handsome boys standing in front of me. "Hi! You must be Joanna!" Liam asked smiling. The other boys waved hi. "I'm just going to get my stuff!" I heard Harry said and the boys nodded. "So…are you going to the show tomorrow?" Niall asked me. "Uhm yeah, Harry asked me." I smiled back at them. "Oh, Harry asked us to give you these." Before I knew it Louis was handing me two X factor tickets and backstage pass. "Thanks" I smiled just thinking it was going to be awesome. I noticed Harry was coming to us. They all said goodbye as I closed the door. "Mate, she's fit!" I heard Zayn said through the door. I just laughed. I ran up the stairs reaching for the phone. I was so going inviting my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just two hours until the live show. I had told my best friend Kine everything and she still couldn't believe it. Also I had promised her to set her up with Niall. Yep, she has a huge crush on him. We was so excited for the live show and before we knew it, it had already started. We got seats with Hannah, Louis girlfriend and Alina, Liam's girlfriend. They were really nice and welcoming. We soon got chatting about who was out favorites. Mine was clearly One Direction, but I loved Aiden too. It was one act before One Direction. I had no clue what song they were singing. Harry didn't tell me.

The last performance seemed to take forever, but now it was One Direction. I was so excited. My heart was racing. Then they showed up. They were singing Nobody Knows, one of my favorite songs ever. I nearly got tears, but I wiped them away before anyone could see them. Harry looked so beautiful. I must say they did it great and they got really good comments back.

The show was over and we were now heading backstage to meet the boys. I could see Kine's excitement in her eyes. I laughed. Niall had too like her. She was beautiful, funny and gorgeous. Her wavy dark brown hair was falling perfect on there shoulders and her blue/green eyes were stunning. I didn't realize I was staring at her when she asked "Joanna? What are you staring at?" I must have looked like an idiot. "You look pretty tonight, I know Niall is gonna like you" I said while laughing at her what the fuck did you said face. "Shut it!" She said, I laughed.

I could here the boys was just around the corner, we were getting so excited. I could finally talk to Harry face to face. We were just walking around the corner when we saw them down he hall. There was Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis, Harry and a girl holding around Harry's waist? And he's putting his arm around her shoulder? What? I was confused, I turned around to see Kine looking confused as I did. Should I ask Hanna who she is? She is probably just a friend. "Hanna?" I paused. "Who's the girl?" I asked trying to smile, to try to hide my jealousy. "I think it's Harry's girlfriend" She said smiling back at me. I started to feel sick by what I had just heard. I looked at Kine, I could see she was mad but tried to hide it. This couldn't be true.


	6. Chapter 6

I saw Hannah and Alina heading to the boys. I was just standing still disgusted by what I saw. "I wanna go home!" I said to Kine while looking at the ground. "Okay let's go!" She said caring and pulled her arm around my shoulders. I couldn't handle this. We turned around and walked away. Right before we walked to the left I could here Harry's shouting after me. He ran up to us. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked trying to give me a hug. I pulled back. "Okay!" Harry said and pulled back. This was awkward. "So umh..did you guys like the show?" He asked us, with a smile on his face clearly not knowing what was happening. I just nodded. He stared to look concern. "Is something wrong Joanna?" He asked. What was I going to do? Lie or tell the truth? I can't tell the truth. Then he would know that I liked him, even though I said that we were almost kissing didn't mean anything. It clearly did. So I was going to lie then? I was a terrible liar. But I had too. I put up the courage to speak "Yeah I'm fine" I said trying to pull a smile. "Okay" He smiled back.

I had to ask who the girl was, I was too curious. I dragged Harry away from the others. "So who's the girl?" I asked trying to smile. I could see he got a little bit nervous. "Ehm…That's Ellis." He said nervously. I have heard this name before, I think it's his ex. "Oh, is she you girlfriend?" I asked looking at the ground. Everything turned silent. I looked up at him but he looked away. "Answer me!" I said slowly and calm. He nodded slowly. So Hannah was right. I didn't know how to react. I was furious, broken and I felt sick. He tried to kiss me? And he had a girlfriend. I didn't know what to say. He looked to the ground, too afraid to look me in the eyes. I decided to break the silence. "Oh, she seems nice! How long have you been together?" I asked trying to seem nice. "Ehm..since yesterday" He said still looking at the ground. SINCE YESTERDAY? WTF? Wow, this just made everything worser. We almost kissed yesterday. I just wanted to slap him but I didn't. I couldn't! I still liked, but I don't want to like him. Now that I have seen how he really is. Just because he is famous doesn't mean he can play every girl he meets. I just pretended it was okay. I had to if I wanted to be near him.


	7. Chapter 7

I had known Harry for two weeks now and we had become best friends. I got to see him every week on the X Factor and our relationship became closer and closer. Kine and Niall had come closer two, apparently they were a couple. All the boys were in relationships now, except Zayn. Maybe I should go with Zayn? I mean he is hot right? And since Harry has a girlfriend maybe I should give it a chance?

It was now Saturday and I was sitting in the audience with Kine. It was Halloween week. The boys showed up the stage and were looking hot as vampires. When the show ended we were heading backstage.

We found the boys, Kine ran up to Niall kissing him straight on the lips. They were so cute. Louis was holding Hannah's hand. Liam was holding Alina's waist and Harry and Ellis were not even close together, hmmm? Weird. But where was Zayn?

I found Zayn sitting on the chair all alone so I decided to go and talk to him. "Hi Zayn!" I said with a big smile, he was looking gorgeous tonight. "Hi Joanna" He smiled back. We were having a long conversation, and I think we were flirting. I didn't want to end the conversation but I really had to got to the bathroom "Umh! I have to go to the bathroom, okay?" I asked him sounding a bit stupid. He nodded and smiled at me.

I walked out the toilet to wash my hands when I met Ellis. "Hey!" I said smiling at her. She smiled back. I could see why Harry fancied her. She was beautiful and a sweet person. "So, how are you dealing with all the girls screaming after your boyfriend?" I asked curiously. "Boyfriend?" She paused. "Oh you mean Harry? No no no, he is not my boyfriend. We are just good friends" She laughed and smiled as she walked out the bathroom. I didn't know what to think. This was really weird. Harry got some seriously explaining to do.

**A/N: Please REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: AmberLoves1D I know the chapters are short but they seems so much longer in Word :p That's why I try to publish two or three chapters everyday ;) Anyway REVIEW!**

**Joanna's POV:**

I stormed out of the bathroom and searched after him trough the corridors. I asked the others if they knew where he was, no one did. "Where is that stupid lying prick?" I said to myself. It was obviously that I was mad, he had been lying to me. Even though I hadn't known him for long, I still hated lying. I searched after him for about 10 minutes and I still couldn't find him, that bastard.

**Harry's POV: **

I was walking down the corridor, trying to hide myself, to scared to face her. I suddenly ran into a familiar face. She was giving me a serious look before she was hitting me in the arm. "Hey hey, that hurts!" I said looking at her. "Well you deserve it you lying prick." She continued to hit me, she was now telling what she felt and I could see she were going to cry. All I was thinking was just kiss her.

**Joanna's POV:**

"Well you deserve it you lying prick" I yelled at him. I continued to hit him.

"How could you lie to me Harry? I thought you were my best friend? No actually, more that best friend! We were flirting, you were all cute to me. You made me feel special even if it was just for some hours. We almost freaking kissed Harry! And then the next they you shows up with a girlfriend, it broke my heart. I wanted to cry so badly but I wanted to stay strong cus I wanted you to be happy. Cus I like you Harry, I really do. But I guess you don't feel the same way since you were lying." I was done, tears falling on my cheeks, I couldn't believe I just said that to him. I felt like a complete idiot. I couldn't look at him, not after confessing my love for him. Suddenly he broke the silence with a little laugh. He laughed? I looked up at him, he was standing with his hands in his pockets starring at the floor. "You have no idea how wrong you are!" he said. He looked up at me, placed his hands on my cheeks and he kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Joanna's POV:**

His soft lips pressed against mine, the kiss was hard but gentle. He moved his hands down to my waist as I put my arms around his neck. I could feel him smile which made me smile back. The kiss became more intense. He was now running his hands in my hair which sent spinners down my spine. I could kiss him forever. We pushed back to catch our breath. He looked at me shyly, I looked back probably looking confused. "I tell you later" He winked and he kissed me again.

**Harry's POV: **

I had just kissed the perfect girl, I could feel the sparks between us. I was crazy in love. She looked at me confused, I understood why so I said "I tell you later" and I kissed her again.

I told her everything, why I told Ellis was my girl friend, why I didn't tell the truth. She forgave me. It all went silent, I stared at those beautiful eyes, it made her blush so she turned away. I turned her face against mine. She looked at me while I was thinking about what I was going to say. "Ehm..!" I started. "Would you like to be my girl friend?" I asked shyly while ruffling my hair. Oh man! I sounded so stupid, but I had to know. She let out a little laugh. "I thought I already was?" She asked while laughing her cute laugh. I laughed at her saying "I had to get it confessed!" I said laughing back. She kissed me slightly on the lips what made me want some more. I took her hand and we walked to find the others.

When we found the other they were all starring at us. "We saw everything" Louis yelled with his cheesy voice and winked at us. I went red and looked at the ground. Joanna did the same. Louis walked to me giving me a man hug. "Congrats mate" He said patting my shoulder. They all congratulated us and it was time for them to go. I said goodbye to everyone except Joanna. Where was she? Oh there she is. My girl walked towards me, I could call her my girl now which made my heart race. I was so happy. "Bye handsome" She said pouting her lips. I kissed which seemed forever, she kissed me on the cheek and I saw her walk away.

**Joanna's POV:**

I was now heading towards the car, thinking about how wonderful this day was. I heard my phone beeping and Harry's name appeared on the screen. I opened the text to see what he wrote.

_Miss you already babe!_

_Xox your incredibly handsome boyfriend._

I couldn't help to laugh, he was too sweet.


	10. Chapter 10

We had been together for 1 week now, I have never been so happy before. Today he was taking me out since he wanted to celebrate our almost 1 week anniversary. I just walked out she shower when Harry called me. "Hey babe!" he said. "Hi" I replied happily. "So I pick you up at seven?" I looked at the clock to see id I had time, luckily it was just 5 pm so I had enough time. "Yeah that would be great." I said. "Great, wear something warm." He said and hung up. Warm? He left me wondering about tonight.

I blow dried my hair, added some mascara, powder and blush as I walked to my closet to find something to wear. "What the heck am I going to wear?" I asked myself. I found my purple warm jumper to wear with some black leggings and denim shorts. I decided to wear my black converse. They fit with everything. I was almost done when I decided to wear at beanie that matched my jumper. I looked in the mirror. I kind of looked cute. It was still 15 minutes left so I turned the music up and started to dance and singing to Mcfly's Party Girl, I loved that song.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, I ran to the door to find Harry standing with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a grey Jack Wills hoodie, baggy jeans and military boots, he looked hot. He came over to me, kissed me on the cheek and whispered to my ear. "You look lovely tonight." It made my knees go jelly. "Hi!" I whispered as I started to blush. I tried to hide it but he noticed. He laughed saying "You look cute when you blush" I blushed ever more. He laughed and took my hand. "Should we go cutie?" he asked, I just nodded not able to speak. He left me speechless.

We decided to take the bus. While we were sitting on the bus I asked him "Where are we going?" "Wait and see" He winked me. I tried to give him the puppy eyes but it didn't work. I guess I just have to wait and see.

We jumped of a station I never have been on. He took my hand and led me to what looked like a park. "We're going picnic." He smiled at me. "At the night?" I asked him laughing. "Why not?" he said back with a cheesy smile. We found a perfect spot. I looked at all the good stuff he had brought us. "Who made this?" I asked. "Me" he said with the proudest smile on his face. I was shocked. I didn't know he could cook. All the boys said he was terrible but I guess he wasn't.

The food tasted delicious and now we were cuddled up in each other arms. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He said pulling things out of his bag. "I've got you something." He said as he pulled up a teddy bear wearing a t-shirt that said: My Girl! He handed it to me. "Harry" I started. "I love it but you didn't had to buy me something." "But I wanted too" He said and kissed me lightly on the lips. "But..I didn't get you anything." I said looking at him with concern. "I don't need anything. All I need is you" He smiled and kissed me with passion. It was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun shining trough my window waked me up. I woke up remembering yesterday. I couldn't but smile. I found my cell and saw I have got a text from Harry. "_**Good morning beautiful I can't wait to see you on the show tonight ;) xx**_" I replied "_**Good morning to you too handsome ;) Can't wait to see you either 33" **_I jumped out off the bed and went to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower I found Kine sitting on my bed. I jumped "Oh gosh you scared me!" I said laughing. "Sorry, your mom let me in" She said smiling at me. We laughed. I grabbed some clothes and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. I walked out again to find Kine looking at the teddy bear I got from Harry. "Harry?" she asked, I smiled and nodded. I told her everything about yesterday. She told about her and Niall, apparently he is taking her out for dinner on Monday. I was putting on my makeup when Kine asked me "So!" she started. "You never told me why Harry said Ellis' was his girlfriend." She finished. Oh no! Why did she have to bring it up now? Well I guess I had to tell her. I told her that Harry said Ellis' was his girlfriend cus he wanted to make me jealous, and because he told me he kind of panicked. He did make me jealous but he left me hurt too, but I forgave him cus I simply am crazy after him. She laughed saying my boyfriend is weird I laughed back saying "Tell me about it" and we carried on laughing.

The show was great we were now backstage, Harry introduced me to his family and they were really nice, especially his sister. We were having a great time then Harry pulled me away from the others trying to hide. He kissed me with passion and the kiss got more intense. Suddenly we heard some clicking and some bright lights. We opened our eyes to see two paparazzi's taking photos of us. They started to run away. Oh shit!


	12. Chapter 12

**"**Oh shit!" I said and I saw Harry starting running after them. I saw him stop around the corner and I ran to him. "Aren't you going to stop them!" I asked to him still running up to him. "They're gone!" He shrugged his shoulders. I sat down on a chair. Harry came and sat beside me. He put his arm around me. "What are we going to do?" I asked him whispering. He looked at he. He kissed me slightly on the lips and said "Nothing! Anyway I was going to show my beautiful girl to the world sometime" I half smiled at him. I was afraid, about the press thing and the hate I might get from the girls, but I couldn't tell him. He saw that I was depressed and said "Hey, everything is going to be okay, okay?" "Yeah!" I said still whispering. I cuddled me up to him saying "Everything is going to be fine" but I still didn't believe it.

It was Monday, I was on my way to school when I walked by a store. I looked at the magazines and I was right. The story was out. I bought the magazine.

When I walked in the corridors, everybody stared at me. Somebody looked shocked somebody laughed and somebody were giving me a couple of bitch looks. I guess they have read the news. I walked over to Kine, she looked mad. "I thought we were keeping a low profile" She said. "I'm sorry, but the paparazzi got backstage and they were gone before we knew it." I said. She understood and we were now walking to science class. As we walked down to the classroom we were passing a lot of girls, they all looked at me liked they hated me, like I had done something wrong. I got sick so I decided to go home, I couldn't handle it.

On my way home I called Harry, he asked me to come over to the X Factor house, I agreed and I were on my way.

I knocked on the door to find a tired looking Zayn open the door. "Umh hi Zayn!" I smiled. "Hi, umh come in. Harry is in the bedroom." He said. I walked up the stairs, turned to the right to find the room where it said "One Direction" I knocked on the door and a familiar voice said "Come in". I opened the door to find a topless Harry. I could get used to this. He came over to me and kissed me. "Hey beautiful" he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him, he smiled back showing his dimples. I sat on his bed looking at the floor. Oh those boys where messier than me. I started to thinking about the mean looks I got earlier, my smile went away and of course Harry saw it. It rushed over to me and pulled his arm around me." What are you thinking babe?" He looked at me. I didn't want to tell him but I felt like I had to. So I told him everything. When I finished he said " Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said causing me to laugh. "Anyway, they are just immature, and sooner than you think they will get over it" he said then he kissed my forehead. If I only could believe it.


	13. Chapter 13

It had gone 1 week now, Harry introduced me to his fans and the paparazzi, it seem to go well. Some of the fans took it really well, I didn't expect that! But I also got hate mail, and a lot of them. Saying that Harry doesn't love me, that I was ugly. I started to believe for a while but Hannah and Alina, Louis and Niall girlfriends said that they will get over it and they were completely wrong, they were so nice to me. Niall introduced Kine, they seemed to like her. She didn't get much hate as I did.

It was Monday evening; I sat home thinking about everything when Kine called me asking if I wanted to shop. I agreed and went out. We shopped for a while, got two Jack Willis hoodies, they had become my favourite after borrowing Harry's.

We were sitting at Starbucks when it started to get dark. I noticed I hadn't much money in my wallet so I decided to take out some money from my credit card. I went to the nearest bank automate who was in a dark valley. When I was finished I started walking back to Starbucks. Suddenly I saw two girls coming to the dark valley, heading for me. "Oh my god, aren't you Harry Styles girlfriend?" They said in a excited voice. "Umh, yes. Hi!" I said shyly. "OMG, you are so pretty. We are proper jealous of you. Do you mind if we can a photo?" The blonde girl asked. Wow, they wanted to take a photo with me I thought. "Yeah, of course" I said smiling at them. They were making the camera ready when I went beside the brunette ready to take a photo. They were really nice and I was walking back to Starbucks. Suddenly I felt a hard punch in my stomach, making me loose my breath. I went to the ground sitting on my knees. It was the girls that one second were really nice to me. I could see the hate in their eyes. I felt a hard punch right on the cheek. "There you go for stealing Harry Styles" said the blonde one. I lied on the ground not knowing what was going on. I couldn't breathe! My stomach hurt. They starter kicking me again causing me loose my breath. "He doesn't love you!" "Bitch!" "I hope you die" was the words they said. Then everything went black.

**A/N: Sorry for late update :(**


	14. Chapter 14

**Joanna's POV:**

"Joanna? Joanna wake up" I heard a familiar voice crying. I opened my eyes to find Kine crying. I tried to get up, I couldn't. It hurted too much. Kine helped me up saying "Joanna? Tell me what happened? Who did this to you? You have to go to hospital?" She said crying with concern. I told her everything and that I was fine. I really wasn't. I didn't want to go to hospital; I just wanted to go home pretending that nothing happened. "You got to tell Harry!" She said. "NO!" I screamed at her. "Harry is not going to know everything, okay?" I said threatening her. "But you are hurt, we can help you" "I'm fine" I yelled at her holding back my tears. "Okay, I just want to help you Joanna!" He said silent looking at the ground. "I'm fine okay, just take me home please" I said

I got home safe and told mom everything. She was very supportive and nursed me. I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. I looked in the mirror to see that I had blue marks all over my body. My face looked even worse. Blue marks right under both eyes and many scratches. I decided to stay away from Harry to everything got better; he couldn't see me like this. He just couldn't! I ignored his text, phone calls, tweets, mails, everything. It was harder than I thought, and it has only been a day.

**Harry's POV:**

"Why isn't she answering me?" I said loudly so the boys could hear me. I was upset! She always answered me. What have I done? Have something happened to her? Is she with another guy? Has she lost her feelings? Were the questions that was going trough my head. Louis came over to me patting my shoulder. "Cheer up mate!" I looked at him with sad eyes. I wanted to cry, I never been so crazy about a girl and the thought of loosing her is killing me.

I was calling and texting and tweeting her without any luck. Liam sat beside me looking concern. "Umh…I can try call her…see if she picks up, if you want?" He asked me. I nodded. He put it on speaker. It called and called and called, and then finally someone picked up. "Hello?" a hoarse voice said. It didn't sounded like Joanna. I let Liam speak. "Hi this is Liam, is this Joanna?" he asked. "Hi Liam. Yeah it is. What do you want?" said a hoarse low annoyed voice. It was Joanna. She picked up! I wanted to grab the phone from Liam but I didn't. "I just wanted to now if you're okay!" He said caring. "Yes!" She said slowly. She sighed. I didn't believe her. Something is wrong. "You don't sound very convincing." Liam said. "I am, okay, just..bye!" She yelled as she hung up. I got tears in my eyes but wiped them away before Liam saw me. "I..i..!" I stuttered. "I have to go and see her. I got up. Liam grabbed my arm. "Tomorrow mate, it's almost midnight. Go to sleep and we can go tomorrow. I can come with you if you want too?" I nodded and gave him a man hug, then I went to bed.

I was woken by Louis jumped on me. "Wake up sleepy boy" He yelled. "What time is it?" I asked not opening my eyes. Louis stopped jumping and went out of the bed. "13.00 mate!" He walked out of my room. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to eat breakfast.

We were finish with breakfast and I was now sitting in the car with Liam. I was really nervous. What if she broke up with me, what am I going to do? Liam knew what I was thinking "Dude, don't even think like that. She is crazy after you okay? So take it easy and I'm sure it's going to be okay." He gave me a caring smile. I half smiled back.

I was now outside the door, I knocked on and Joanna's mom opened. "Hi, is Joanna home?" What was I thinking, of course she is not, she have school. Her mom looked tired. "She is upstairs" She let me and Liam in. I was heading up the stairs, trying to remember were her room was and I found it! I knocked on the door twice. A voice said that I could come in. I found her sitting on the floor, leaning on the bed with a hoodie covering her beautiful face. "Joanna?" I could see she was shocked to hear my voice. "Harry, what are you doing here? Go home!" She put her hands in front of her face covering herself. Why was she doing that? I went by her side, sat down and looked at her. She covered her face even more. "Look at me" I said. "No" she whispered. "Joanna, please?" I begged her. "No Harry. No No No!" she said louder, I could hear she was crying. "You can't see me like this!" She cried. "Like what, come on Joanna! What have happened?" I was desperate. She moved her hands away from her face and turned over to looked at me. Tears felled down my chin as she looked at me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry's POV:**

I wiped the tear away. I got up and started walking around the room with my head in my hands. "Who did this to you?" I yelled at her. I was furious. Tears were welled up in my eyes. She started crying harder. I went to sit with her. "Tell me Joanna, who did this too you?" I wiped her tears away carefully. "Some girls" she looked down. She told everything. I was shocked that she didn't tell me at first. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. She started stuttering. "I didn't want you to see me like this" she still looked down. I lifted the chin up looking straight in her tearfully eyes. "I still think you look beautiful," I whispered. "You don't have to lie!" "I'm not, you may look hurt but I still think you look pretty, you're my girl and you are beautiful no matter what." She half smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed her lips carefully; I didn't want to hurt her.

We were now lying in her bed, She was fast asleep in my arms. She looked so peacefully. I had told Liam everything and told him to go home and tell it to the others. I opened my twitter on my Iphone to see how people life were. I saw that all the 1D have updated their twitter.

"Lots of love to my mate girlfriend, she needs it xx" Were the words Liam wrote. It showed how a nice guy he is, cares about his friends more than he cares about himself.

"I don't know how people can go so far just to make the person feel miserable." Were the words Louis said. Wow, he wasn't really the serious type but when it's come up to something seriously he is the most serious of all of us.

"I'm totally gutted about what I just heard " aw Niall, he was a good guy.

"I don't know what to say, this totally ruined my day" came from Zayn, your not alone mate.

I sat there thinking what I was going to tweet. You know what, I'm not going to write anything. Not even be in the video diaries, the weekly quick fire. Nothing! I'm just going to be with my girl and do the rehearsals, see how my fans would like that? Well they deserve it. "Who are you talking to?" Joanna asked me, I didn't really realize I was talking loud. "Myself" I chuckled looking her in the eyes. "You got beautiful eyes you know?" "Yeah because the blue marks under it really make it pop" she chuckled sarcastically. "So? What was you talking about?" I told her what I was going to do. "What! You can't do that! She said to me. "Well I'm going to. They deserve it." She just looked at me saying nothing. It was a long pause. "Are you going to tell people what happen? The paparazzies?" "Eventually! They will wonder why I'm not in the videos. And I will tell them. Tell them that people who hurt my girl are going to get big consequences." She kissed me on my cheek, and eventually we felled asleep cuddling up to each other.


	16. Chapter 16

The week went by, I slowly got better. I still had some blue marks left in the face but I covered hem up. Harry had told the press. It was crazy, everybody wanted to talk to me but I didn't want to talk to them. They hadn't found the first thought. And what surprised me was that I got a lot of support from Harry's fans.

Every week they had gone through to the next week, and now they were in the final with Matt and Rebecca. I was going to the show tonight, for the first time since the accident. I was nervous but I wanted to go, wanted to see my baby win. They had to win, they got amazingly supportive fans.

I got ready before everybody else, I was so excited. I curled my hair and putted it in a ponytail. I was wearing a black dress that went to my knees and black heels, not so high heels though. I kept the make up minimal. Just the normal stuff and some eyeliner. I had covered up my marks pretty good and before I knew it we were sitting in the audience. I sat between Hannah and Kine. I held Kine hand, I was so nervous. I could see she was too.

It was now the results. My heart started racing as the boys got on the stage, they looked so nervous. Dermont were teasing us with the tension. "Matt!" I got up and clapped. I liked Matt but then it was the boys and Rebecca left. "And the other finalist going through is….." Dermont said. We were all waiting, and waiting and waiting. "Rebecca" Dermont yelled. I instantly got tears in y eyes. The boys, they lost! I could see the disappointment in there eyes. Harry was keeping his tears! I looked up at him but he looked on the ground. It was now a break, I wanted to run to him but I had to stay in the audience.

The X Factor final is now over, Matt Cardle won which I'm glad for. I was now going backstage. I ran looking after Harry, I wanted to be the first one too see him. Selfish but I had too. I finally find him leaning to the wall. "Harry" I ran towards him. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Happy tears and sad tears. I was so proud of him anyway. I ran up to him trying to hug him but the pushed me away. "Don't" Harry said annoyed looking at the ground. "Don't be silly, come here" I said half smiling at him trying to hug him again but he pushed me away, again! "I said don't" He said still sounding annoyed. I was shocked, frustrated, sad, confused. What was going on? I had to ask. "But why Harry? We will get trough this! You are gonna get huge!" I said trying to look at him. "Leave me alone!" he said louder. I looked shocked at him. "Why are you being like this? I1m trying to support you!" I said at him crying. He didn't answered so I tried hugging him again, yet he pushed away. "Is it so fucking hard for you to listen? I said don't! Leave me alone! Go bug someone else!" I couldn't believe what he said, and I started running and running and running away from him. Why are he acting like this? Is he mad at me because he lost? Is it over? My thoughts were interrupted as I ran into somebody.


	17. Chapter 17

I looked up to see who I had run into. It was Hannah and Louis. "Hi Joanna" Hanna said cheerfully! I looked up at her, her faced changed from happy to worried when she saw my hopeless face. "Omg, what have happen?" She asked me. "Harry fucking Styles have happen!" I said. I could see the sadness in their eyes." I'm going go so you two can have girly talk!" Louis said. "I don't mind if you stay!" I said back at him. During the last weeks Louis and me got closer. He was like the big brother I never got. They gave me a hug and we went in a room to talk.

"That fucking idiot" Hannah yelled, talking about Harry. I had told them everything. "It doesn't sound like something Harry would said!" Louis said confused. I just sat in the couch trying to relax. "You know what? Go tell your friend that he is a total dick!" Hannah said to Louis. "Why me?" I couldn't hear it in Louis voice that he didn't want to do it. "Because you're his friend!" "I'm not going there calling him a dick, even though he kind of is now. I'm just going to talk to him okay?" Louis asked Hanna as he walked out of the room. Hannah looked over at me. "How do you feel?" She said coming over to me. "Horrible. I just want to go home." I said back at her. She gave me a hug. I liked Hannah, she was one of the kindest girl I've have met. But I got to tell you, she have a bit of a temper. But that doesn't matter. She was very pretty too, I could see why Louis liked her! "Have this happen to you? Like Louis get mad at you for nothing!" I asked looking at the carpet. "Yeah one time. I came to visit him and he got mad at me for nothing. I didn't understand anything. I got very upset, but then he said sorry. It turned out that his grandpa had died." She told. "I'm sorry," I said. "Maybe Harry is mad at me because he lost?" I asked. "Could be!" she replied fast. "I'm going to get a drink, want something?" she said asking me. I shocked my head. She walked out of the room and now I was sitting here all alone being upset.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to someone coming into the room. I looked up to see who walked in the room and found a familiar boy standing in the middle of the room. He was standing with his hands in his pockets looking down. His hair was all messed up; his eyes were red and puffy. He opened his mouth to speak. "Hi!" he whispered with a hoarse voice, sounding hurt. I just felt a lot worse.


	18. Chapter 18

I looked at the boy but turned away as soon as we got eye contact. There was a long silence, it was awkward. I wanted to talk to him but not after he just yelled at me. He came and sat on the other side of the sofa. I could feel him staring at me, which made me uncomfortable. He sighed. "Joanna?" he whispered. I still didn't look at him. "Umh…I know you don't want to talk to me right now" he started, he sounded hurt, like I was the one to blame. "But…but!" we still had no eye contact. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I was mad and I shouldn't let my anger out on you, you were just on the wrong place at the wrong time." He finished the sentence. "So I am the one to blame? Thanks!" I asked sarcastic. "No I didn't mean it like that." He protested. "But it sounded like it" I protested back. "I'm sorry!" He said.. "Yeah Harry I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for being a caring girl friend, I'm sorry I trying to comfort you when you was sad, I'm sorry for buggy you. I'm sorry I'm just an ordinary girl, I'm sorry I can't please you. I'm sorry for not being pretty, not being skinny and have curves, not being perfect. I'm sorry for everything, okay?" I totally loosed my mind. He sighed and touched my cheek slightly. "You're talking bullshit you know? You are pretty, curves makes a girl more attractive and you, you are perfect!" All these nice things he said about me, made me wanted to cry. He half smiled at me, he still looked hurt. I just wanted to hug him to tell him that I forgive him and slap him for being a dick. I just sat still. He started to speak again. "You're perfect for me, I couldn't ask for someone more perfect than you! And….and!" he stuttered. And what Harry? "And I love you!" his lips spoke. He looked away, and tear ran down my cheek. "What?" Was all I manage to say.


	19. Chapter 19

"What?" I said again. Did he really say what I heard him say? Does he really love me? Me? What was I going to answer? That I love him back? Do I love him? Of course I do, why am I thinking this? I looked over at him, the boy who told me he loved me. He looked nervous. "I love you" he said again. I jumped on him and attached my lips to his. Were they belong. We kissed in so much passion, I got shivers every time his hand went trough my hair. It was electric. I pulled back to catch some breath. I stared him in the eyes; he got a question look on his face. "I love you too" I smiled at the gorgeous boy and kissed him again.

We were cuddling in the sofa when the others came in. Hannah had a huge grin on her face after she spotted us on the sofa. I laughed back at her. We decided to go back to the X Factor house, the boys were pretty tired, and Hannah and me were staying over.

We decided to go to bed; Harry was laying on the bed while I was brushing my teeth. I walked out and the bathroom, and Harry was giving me a sexy look. "Hey sexy" He said in a deep voice. "Yes I'm very sexy, no make up and pyjamas" I said sarcastically. "You're still sexy" he turned on his flirty voice and winked at me, I was transfixed.

As soon as I got in bed, he quickly grabbed my waist and got on top of me. I could see he lush in his eyes. Before I knew it we were in the middle of a heavy makeup session, sooner clothes got removed and now I was only in my underwear. I knew what we were about to do! He knew I hadn't done it before. "You sure?" He asked me like he didn't want to hurt me. I nodded back smiling, I wanted him so bad and I just know it was the right time. He gently kissed me and it soon got steamier and steamier. Now I'm laying arms in arms with my snoring boyfriend just thinking about how perfect life is.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, they just seem so longer when I write them in word! I'll update when I get some reviews! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up noticing Harry wasn't lying beside me. I took one of his hoody and dragged me out of the bed. I walked down stairs and the house was filled with a delicious smell. I walked in the kitchen to find Harry cooking. I went over to him and grabbed his waist. "Good morning handsome!" I whispered in his ear. I could see him smiling. We ate his lovely breakfast. Egg and bacon. I was in the middle of eating my eggs when I noticed he stared at me. "What?" I said confused. He started laughing looking down. "You know yesterday? It's been on my mind all morning, because it was perfect." He said looking down at the table blushing. I couldn't help to smile. "I know!" I whispered but I don't think he heard me. He looked up at me and mouthed, "I love you", I mouthed the same back

The week went fine. The boys had some interviews, some meetings and a party, which I didn't go to because I wasn't feeling good. Actually, I hadn't been feeling good all week. One day I just woke up, my stomach hurted and I had to throw up "Hey, do you feel better?" Harry said as he walked in the door. "A bit! But I feel so much better now that you are here" I half smiled at him. He leaned in for a kiss when I suddenly felt something coming up my throat. I rushed to the bathroom, Harry running after me. I leaned my head to the toilet and I puked.

I puked for a while, and when I finally was finish I was exhausted. I couldn't understand why I got this sickness all so sudden. Why was I throwing up? Why am I feeling always sick in the morning? Then it finally hit me!


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" This cannot be true. I brushed my teeth and ran out of the toilet, Harry yelling after me "Are you ok!" I couldn't tell him so I ran to find Hannah; I knew I could trust her. Hannah was sitting on Louis lap in the living room. "Hanna, ehm, can I talk to you?" I breathed heavily. "Yeah sure babe, what's wrong?" She came up to me and we walked in the kitchen. No one was there so it was safe to talk. We sat down and I looked at her. I started crying like crazy. She gave me a caring hug. "What's wrong hun?" I looked up at her with tearful eyes. "I..I..I..I think I might be…" I stuttered. "Pregnant" I started crying harder. I heard a gasp. "No way? Are you sure? Have you told Harry?" She asked concern. I shocked my head. "We have to find out if it's true. Get dressed so we can pick up a test! Okay?" She gave me a caring smile and hugged me. I ran upstairs to find Harry sitting on his bed. He got up as soon as I walked into the room. "Joanna, are you okay?" he asked concern. "Yeah yeah, just some stomach pain" I smiled at him trying to hide how scared I was. I started to get dressed, a washed out jeans, Harry's hoodie and his panda beanie. "Going to the store with Hannah, bye." I ran out of the door, not giving him a kiss.

Hannah and me had gotten home from the store. We had bought 3 tests, just to make sure. When I was done with all the test me and Hannah were waiting, I almost freaked out, what if I was pregnant? What should I do, I am only 16. And how is Harry gonna take it? What if he breaks up with me? What if he is happy for it? Hannah interrupted all these thoughts. "Joanna, I think it's ready." I walked over to the three tests. I turned them around to see what they showed. They were all…

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters! If you review, I'll post more :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Joanna's POV:**

"They are positive!" I looked up at Hannah. I could see the horror in her eyes. "It can't be true! " I CAN'T BE FUCKING PREGNANT!" I cried harder. Hannah came to give me a careful hug. "Maybe we should see a doctor, see if it's really true." "It is true Hannah, there is fucking 3 pregnancy tests there and they are all positive." "They aren't always true you know" Hannah said trying to calm me down. I just nodded at here. "Shall you tell Harry?" "Not yet" I whispered. "Let' go and see a doctor I said, I want to make it sure." And we got out of the bathroom.

**Harry's POV: **

Joanna has been acting weird all day, what's up with her? She barely talks to me, doesn't give me kisses. And now she and Hannah were heading out again. Where were they going? I walked to the bathroom to take a shower when I noticed something odd things laying beside the toilet, I went too the toilet too see three of them. "What is it?" I said thinking loud. I turned around the white plastic thing and saw a plus on it. I turned around the others and they all and plus on it. "What is this? It looks like pregnancy tests…" I said to myself. Then the thought came to my mind. "PREGNANCY TEST?" I said loud. What the actually fuck?

**Joanna's POV: **

The tests were right. I really was pregnant. I had already making plans. I couldn't keep it, I am sixteen for goodness sake. I can't take abortion, I just can't. There was only one option. Adoption! And what about Harry? Would he support me? Would he leave? Would he keep the baby? And most of all, how am I going to tell him? My head were almost exploding of all this thoughts as we came back to where the boys stayed. It was late, everyone sat in the living room so I decided to go up and sleep.

I walked into the dark bedroom. I turned on the light and almost peed my pants as I saw Harry sitting on the bed. "You scared me" I said. He didn't even look at me. He looked down at his hands. Why? I thought. I pulled of my jacket and went over to him. I kissed him lightly on the cheek. He still didn't look in my eyes. "Is something wrong?" I started to become nervous. The he suddenly looked at me with tearful eyes. There was a short silence, then he opened his hand and I could see three white pregnancy tests. I looked down as he said, "Will you please explain this?"

**A/N: You review it, I update!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Joanna's POV:**

I couldn't speak. I kept looking down. "Please" I heard him beg, he sounded so sad. I looked up at him. "I…I'm…pregnant!" I stuttered tearfully. I could see he was crying. "But..but we used a condom!" he whispered. It was then I broke out in tears. "I know" I cried. "Then how the fuck did this happen?" He yelled as he stood up. He walked back and fort. "How the fuck did this happen Joanna?" He yelled at me with tears in his eyes. "I don't fucking know Harry!" I yelled back at him. I could hear he mumbled something. I stood up and walk to the door. "Where are going?" he yelled. "Out! I need some time to think by myself!" "Joanna don't you dare to go!" He yelled slightly with slow breaths. "I'm going out when ether you like it or not!" I hissed back at him. We were in a huge fight now. "Don't go I said!" He grabbed my arm in a firm grip. It hurt. "I'm going out cus it's fucking better than being here with you!" I slammed the door and run out of the room. I ran trough the living room crying, "Joanna, JOANNA!" I heard Harry yelling after me. I kept running, away from him, away from the people yelling me asking what's wrong, but I just kept running out of this house

**Harry's POV:**

"Joanna, JOANNA!" I yelled after her. She just kept running. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to apologise for yelling at her. I didn't mean to yell at her, I was just shocked and mad. Not mad at her, mad at me for not being careful. Everything was my fault. I can't have a freaking baby. I'm only 16 and my life has just started.

I saw her running out of the house. I stopped noticing everybody were staring at me. I wiped away my tears and turn to face them. "What?" I yelled at them. They turned away mumbling something. I went to the kitchen to calm down. It was then my best mate Louis walked in. I looked at him with red puffy eyes. "She is pregnant" I said at him. He froze as he tried to give me a hug. I hugged back crying at his shoulder.

I sat in the living room in the corner at the sofa, feeling the looks I got. I hadn't told anyone, just Louis and apparently Joanna had told Hannah. The other boys kept asking me what was wrong. I didn't response. I jumped out of the sofa as I heard the door open. Was it Joanna? I ran to the door to find her freezing blue. I ran to warm her. I wrapped my arms around. I could feel her shiver. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I was glad she didn't push me away. "I'm sorry for yelling at you! I'm sorry for being such a dick. I didn't mean it. I'm just scared." I whispered in her ear before I kissed her cold cheek.

I lifted her up in my arms and walked to our bedroom. I started to dress her out of her cold clothes and pulled some warm clothes on her. She sat completely still just looking at me while I helped her. I laid her down at the bed with warm covers. She felled asleep faster than I thought she would. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. For a while I forgot that she was going to be the mother of my baby.

**A/N: Please review it, it's so much funnier to post then ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up with a horrible headache. I couldn't remember much; just that I ran away after Harry found out I was pregnant. I searched trough the room hoping not to find Harry! No luck, he was standing staring out the window. I sighed and tried to get out of bed as silent as possible. I went on my tippy toes reaching the door. "So you are awake!" I heard him said. Fuck! I turned around to see him looking at me in confusion. He sat on the bed, made a sign that he wanted me to sit beside him. I walked over to him and sat down. "Hi" he whispered. I whispered hi back. He pulled his arm around my shoulders and whispered into my ear. "No matter what happens, I will stand by your side!" He kissed me on the cheek and we hugged for a long time. It was kind of revealing to know he wouldn't leave me.

I choose to take an early night, so did Harry. I was tired of all the questions and all the thinking. I just wanted to fall asleep and just wake up from this nightmare. I was laying in the bed when Harry came up cuddling me. I cuddled him back. After a comfy silence Harry broke out. "So what are we going to do?" he asked, whispering. I gulped, not wanting to answer, "I don't know Harry!" I said in a frustrated voice. Pulling him away from me, sitting up. He looked at me with sad eyes. "I can't keep it, I'm only 16! I'm not ready to have a child, and you're not either." I said at him as I curled into a ball. "Abortion?" he questioned with curiosity. I was shocked of what he asked "Why would you even ask that Harry? You know I can't do it!" I said angry at him, salty tears streaming down my cheek. "Sorry!" He looked at me with teary eyes. "So.!" His voice turned hoarse. "Ehm…adoption then?" I looked up at him and nodded. "It would be the best!" I said to him and he nodded back. For a while we sat in silence when I started pulling myself towards him. I looked up in his green eyes and said, "May I have a kiss?" I asked half smiling at him. I just wanted to do something else than talking about all this. He laughed at me slightly. "Well of course you can!" He laughed as his lips crashed to mine. The kiss was passionate; there was something about it that I have never felt before. I don't know what it is but it was wonderful. He pulled away looking straight in my eyes. "I love you," He whispered. He slowly laid me on the bed, and he lying beside me. "You are so beautiful, to me!" He started singing; I slowly drifted away in sleep forgetting all my worries.

**A/N: This is really short I know, but I promise the next one is longer. I have already written it and it is the ENDING! So review because then I might put the ending up tomorrow ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Harry's POV:**

The next months passed by quickly, and before I knew it was only just one week to due. Joanna's stomach was huge, but she still looked pretty. I was now sitting in my parent's house thinking about the time I told Joanna was pregnant. They got so mad but the when we told them we were up for adoption they cooled down a bit. They helped us to find some nice parents who could adopt the baby. Mary and Mitchell Jason! A young couple who couldn't have children by them self, the great thing about the Jason's was they were positive for an open adoption, so we could send letters and meet the baby in the future. The paparrazies knew about the baby and the pregnancy, they also knew that we were going to adopt it. They were asking so many questions, they were really a pain in the ass. But we ignored all the bullshit they wrote because it was a lot of rumours. Many things have happened since, I also bought a house with the boys and Joanna was staying with me!

It was a normal September afternoon when suddenly Joanna came running down the stairs. "The water broke, the water broke!" Oh my god! I'm having a baby!" I jumped out of the sofa getting all frustrated, the boys helped her in the car and we where driving to the hospital. Several hours after with screams, pain, stress and tears the baby was born, it was a beautiful baby girl. With gorgeous green eyes and dark curly hair. The Jason's told us we could choose the name, so we choose Rose. It fitted her perfect because she had rosy cheeks. It was a hard time giving her away, we kind of got attached to her the last months but both Joanna and me know it was the right thing to do. We started crying as they left the room with her, we were comforting each other knowing we could do this.

One month had passed by, I was perfectly happy. Joanna and I were stronger than ever, we were told Rose were fine and the band just had got out with a new cd. But what I didn't know was that everything could change in a minute.

Louis phone rang as we sat in the living room watching tv. He grabbed the phone telling me it was Hannah. "Hi babe" he answered. "His right here with me!" he was obviously talking about me since we were the only one in the room. Suddenly the smile on his face disappeared as he closely listened to what Hannah had to say. He looked over at me making me wonder. He hung up. "What did she want?" I asked him. "We have to get to the hospital!" I looked at him with a questioned face. "It's Joanna, Hannah told me she got this pain when they were at the store and it sounded really serious!" He said grabbing his jacket and car keys. "What? Joanna? Oh my god!" I said as we ran to the car driving the fasted we could.

"Can someone freaking tell me what is going on?" I yelled at one of the doctors. "I'm sorry, I can't! You are not related to her!" The female doctor said cold. "Her parents is on their way, ask them!" She said as she turned around. "She is my freaking girlfriend," I screamed louder to her, Louis were trying to calm me down telling me sit down. "No!" I yelled. "I want to know what is happening, please! Please I love her. I need to know what's wrong with her, she is my everything!" I said to the woman, as I started crying. The doctor didn't reply, "please" I begged. "Okay, I'll tell you. Come here!" I followed her as she was walking down the corridor. I looked back at Louis who where hold Hannah who was crying into his chest. "What's wrong with her?" I asked when she stopped. I'm sorry to tell you this but…" She started "What? It's not serious? Please not be serious" I begged. "I'm afraid it is serious Mr. Styles" I could feel the lump in my troath. "What happened? Can I see her?" I asked looking down; she followed me to a door. "She is very ill mister! It's been in her body since the birth. We thought it was going to be fine since most do. But this time something went wrong. I'm not sure if she will make it!" My whole world just felled apart in that second. I felled to the floor crying! "NOOO!" No no no!" I cried.

I found her lying on the bed. She looked pale, like there was nothing left in her. I cried as I took her hand kissing it. "Don't leave please, I can't live without you" She opened her eyes slowly, what used to be her beautiful blue eyes were almost drained out of colour. I started crying harder. All those memories were flooding back as I looked at her. How I randomly ran into her, all those fun times we had and all the fights and then making up again. And now, here she lying, sick. Only seventeen years old, with the whole future in front of her and now the doctors says she wouldn't make it. She gave me a weak smile. "You will be okay babe, don't worry. I love you more than anything and one day we will meet again, because we are meant to be together. I love you, Harry Edward Styles, don't forget that" She said as she disappeared. Out of my life. Out of this world. And now here I was. All alone knowing I wouldn't make it.

**~ THE END**

**A/N: Yep, this is it. This is the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story and thank you so much for leaving me all these nice reviews. It would be nice if you reviewed this chapter, telling me if you liked it or not :)**

** Please read my two other fanfics that I'm currently writing at the moment. Much love :) xx**


End file.
